Harry potter and the year of love
by donalddeutsch
Summary: just a seventh year fluff story
1. Chapter one

**HARRY POTTER AND THE YEAR OF LOVE**

A/N: This story takes place in the students 7th year after they defeated Voldemort at the end of year 6. It is a true love story, where lovers will come together at last, and ones that were already together will prove it even more. The major couples will be, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermoine, & Neville/Luna

CHAPTER ONE: On the train

Harry and Ginny were sitting along with Ron and Hermoine and Neville and Luna in a private car talking about there summer and what had happened since the fall of the Dark Lord. You can tell what happened between Ron and Hermoine in that Hermoine sported a ring on her left ring finger and a smile a mile wide, we knew that Ron was going to propose over the summer, cause he told us so. We were all happy for them and wished them many happy times ahead, they were to be married after they graduated this year. Neville and Luna were the newest couple, and you could tell that they loved each other completely, they got together right after Voldermorts fall, and couldn't be separated since. Ginny and I have been together through thick and thin since last summer, and unbeknownst to all of our friends and especially Ginny, I had already gotten her an engagement ring, and was just waiting for the right moment, probably christmas. I was hoping that Ron and Hermoine wouldn't mind sharing in the limelight of an engaged couple. I don't think they will mind, I will have to ask them before christmas I guess. By saying that Neville and Luna were inseperable all summer is wrong, for the last month, Luna and Ginny have been gone on some sort of trip with Luna's parents, just saying that they wanted to spend some time together alone as 6th years friends, since they were going to be hanging out with there 7th year boyfriends all year long. Of course Neville and I let them go, not wanting to get into a fight with them, little did we know what we would find out later that day during the welcome feast.

Flashback

"Are you excited Luna, we are going to be taking an speed class through 6th year, so we can graduate with our boyfriends."

"Yes Ginny I know what you mean with all this excitement, even tho I don't like lying to them."

"I know, but we had to so it would be a surprise. Professor Dumbledore said that they would want us to do this if we could, and you know what he thinks about all of us, he adores it that all of us had finally become couples, you didn't know it, but he was worried that you and Neville would never get together."

"Oh I knew, and so did Neville, I'm just sorry that it took so long for him to not think of me as a loony, but believe me, he doesn't think that anymore. And how about you and Harry, you to make a cute couple, but what did it take to get him to think of you as more than just Ron's little sister?"

"Well that's a long story, you see one or two times of me walking in on him "accidentally" when he was taking a shower did it." Ginny said this with a little blush. "And now we have been together for over a year now, and I think he is about to propose."

"What makes you think that?" Luna asked with a shocked look on her face. Even though she already new that Harry has gotten the ring, even though Harry doesn't know that his secrets out.

"Well he's been hiding something from me, and just saying, it's a christmas present for me, and not to be so nosy. So that's what I think it is."

END OF FLASHBACK

The three couples went about there lives as the train moved toward hogsmeade for what four of them thought was there last year. This year Harry had been made a prefect and Ron and Hermoine were made head girl and head boy, and of course the rest of them were already prefects, so they were doing there duties as usual this year.

Luna was of course hiding one more thing from her boyfriend, but that was another thing between her and Dumbledore that the professor wanted her to keep secret until the welcoming feast.

As the train pulled up to the station, the 6 of them got off the train and took the carriages to the castle and got ready to sit down to the feast, Neville looked at his girlfriend with a bit of confusion when she sat with him at the gryfindoor table, but just thought that she wanted to sit with him for a few minutes, her friends weren't paying attention to this, because she had already told them about what was happenning.


	2. chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: THE WELCOMING FEAST, AND SURPRISES

As professor mcgonnagil led the first years in, while carrying the sorting hat and setting it on the stool, the brim opened up and started it's song:

welcome to the new school year my friends of the hat, this year will be an odd one, considering that there will be a few new changes at that.

First off the gryffindors, the ones of courage and loyalty will get a new member from some other ranks.

If you are of gryffindor, then take this new member as one of your own, for they have proven themselves in more ways than one.

Hufflepuff, friends til the end, if you belong here you will know who your friends are, and whom not to trust.

Ravenclaw, you will be taking in the ones with the brains and the willpower to use them at the right time.

And then there are the slytherin, your founder wanted only the purest of witches and wizards, from the purest of wizadring families, and so you will get them,

That is my song, and I hope that you liked it.

The students went up in an uproar of applause, when professor Dumbledore raised his hands and said let the sorting begin.

Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and started reading off names, there were no surprises until she came to a very familiar name, and everyone caught there breath when she said, Lovegood. Luna. With this, Luna got up from her seat next to Neville, and walked up to the seat and sat down. "Ahh miss Lovegood, I see why your going through this again, Dumbledore told me about this and I understand, so I will put you in with your new boyfriend and hope that this will work out" Gryffindor it yelled out. With this everyone at the gryffindor table let out a yell, and Luna got up and walked to the table, and sat next to Neville.

Is this the little surprise that you have been hiding from me Luna, Neville asked her with a smirk on his face. One of them, you will see what the other one is in a second or two.

Dumbledore stood up and made his usual beginning of terms announcements of the forbidden forest still being forbidden, and about the list of forbidden objects in the school, and about no magic between classess in the hall. Now there is one more important announcement to make about this year. He took a deep breath and looked over at the sixth years around the hall, and hoped that he had made the right decision. This year there will be no 6th years, they all took a month long accelerated class this last month to take all there 6th year classess, and were put ahead into the 7th year this year so that they could graduate with more of there friends at the same time. That is all, you may start your meal, as he said that the food filled the tables.

Harry looked at Ginny and Luna," did he say what I think he said"

. "Yes Harry, we are now 7th years like the rest of you, it was hard work, but we did it."

"Congratulations Luna and Ginny," Harry and the rest congratulated them,

"That's great." Along with that they congratulated the rest of the new 7th years thajoined them.

They ate there meal with a lot of plans for the rest of the year and planning what they would do with it. They were going to be able to get out of the castle without having to worry about being turned in, since they were 7th years and most of them were of age now. Harry, Ron, Neville, and Hermoine were of age in the wizadring community, and were able to apparate and use magic now outside of school, even tho they weren't going to be apparating anywhere anytime soon, because Ginny and Luna still weren't old enough to take there tests. To bad you two couldn't do everything we can, looks like we will be flooing everywhere we go, but that's ok. Ginny looked over to Luna and nodded. "Well boys thats another thing that we were to tell you, we were able to take our aparation tests also, and passed with flying colors."

When the 6 of them got up to the gryffindor tower, they headed to there separate but close private quarters, considering that they were all either prefects or head boy and girl, they got there own quarters. They met in there private common room, and talked for a while. Hermoine was the one to broach the subject, so anyone else master there ani-magus forms. There was a resounding yes from all of them. Well lets see what everyone is then. Since I mentioned it first, lets do this this way, lets all close our eyes, and on the count of three, we all change into our ani-maguses form, then after we all say ready, we open our eyes and look at what everyone is.

Ok Hermoine everyone said.

Ok everyone close there eyes, when everyone did, you could here a one...two...three... then after a few minutes you could here 6 readies, and everyone opened there eyes. Well when they did, you could see, in Harry spot, an pheonix. In Ginnys spot... an black panther In Rons spot... a kangaroo.... in Hermoines spot... a owl in Nevilles spot... a eagle... and in Lunas spot was a.... wolf... Ok everyone we see what we all are, now everyone change back. Just then everyone changed back, and smiled at everyone else.

"Ok I think I understand everyone's ani magus form, but Rons. why a kangaroo Ron?" Harry said with a look.

"Well Ron said with a slight blush, a few years before we came to school here, we spent the summer in Australia, remember that Ginny."

"Yea, I remember, if I also remember right, ohh I see, thats why. You see Ron had seen a baby Kangaroo that summer, and helped it out, and he has always had a special bond with them."

"Oh that's so cute all the girls said, while Harry and Neville gave a little chuckle and said that's great Ron. I have always new that you have always had a thing with animals. Instead of an auror, you should become a magical creature handler for the ministry."

"Yah maybe your right, I did talk to the Headmaster about that already, and start apprenticing with Hagrid next week."

"Way to go Ron, you little sneaker. Is there anything else that you want to tell us you two?" Harry asked this.

"No..no..no that's all." Ron looked nervously over to Hermoine.

"Don't look at me about this Ron. They will find out eventually anyway." Hermoine said with a slight blush and smile. "We might as well tell them."

"Your right Moine, we might as well tell them. Ok all, we were married last night before we left for school, because Hermoine's pregnant." Ron said with a smile. Giving Hermoine a big hug and kiss.


End file.
